Nohr
Nohr ( , lit. Dark Night Kingdom in the Japanese version) is a nation in the western half of the continent in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile The Kingdom of Nohr was founded by the humans loyal to the Dusk Dragon, who granted them land and its blood so they could harness the Dragon's Vein and land to build their country. Its capital is the city of Windmire, with the royal residence of Castle Krakenburg at its heart. Nohr is located west of Hoshido and the Bottomless Canyon, and north of Nestra. At least two tribes, the Ice Tribe and the Wolfskin, make their homes within Nohrian territory. Wyverns can only be found in Nohr. In contrast to the lush, sunny lands of Hoshido, Nohr suffers from unusually poor weather conditions. Contrary to popular belief, the sun does occasionally shine over Nohr, but most of the time the skies are deeply overcast and stormy. The lack of sunlight fosters a tundra-like climate where only the hardiest plants can grow, resulting in continually poor crop yields and frequent food shortages. Law and order have also steadily eroded over the years despite the iron grip of the glory-seeking Nohrian monarchs. Consequently, most Nohrians remain indoors or underground; according to Shura, only "rich foreigners and idiots" travel above. The line of succession seems to favor the eldest royal. In case of death of the former, the crown goes to the next oldest. However, one can give up the title to another of the royal lineage if they desire to, as evidenced in Birthright. The Nohrian Army primarily consists of mounted units as the bulk of their army, though they also make use of generally well-equipped infantry such as Generals and Heroes. History Several years before the events of Fates, tension was high in the Nohrian Royal family after the death of Queen Katerina. King Garon had attracted many women throughout his life and many approached him in hopes of gaining favor with him, ultimately resulting in him fathering children from multiple concubines. Unfortunately, a power struggle ensured, leading to the concubines attempting to rid Garon of his other children in hopes of gaining favor with him through their own. However, not all of the royal children died due to this conflict; some of them were executed, taken by Hoshido, or killed in battle instead.Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD After many years of bloodshed, poisonings, and assassinations, only four children remained: Xander (son of the late Katerina), Camilla, Leo, and Elise (all born from concubines). These events eventually lead to King Garon becoming hardened and disdainful. After Queen Katerina's passing, the depressed Garon was disheartened to the point where he vowed not marry again. That changed soon after however, and he married a second time, taking his wife's daughter as his own. It lasted shortly, with that wife dying as well, and embittering Garon further. Relations between Nohr and its rival Hoshido were long fraught with tension, as Nohr envied Hoshido's bountiful lands. King Garon offered to meet King Sumeragi in Cheve, ostensibly to resolve the differences between their two nations. King Sumeragi brought Corrin along with him, per Garon's request. However, this parley was merely a trap and King Sumeragi was ambushed and killed protecting Corrin. Corrin was kidnapped by King Garon and sent to the Northern Fortress to be raised in isolation, losing all memory of their time in Hoshido and their origins in the process. In retaliation, Yukimura hired Shura and his gang to kidnap Azura, Arete's daughter who was actually Vallite royalty. Over the following years, Nohr and Hoshido frequently skirmished, with all-out war prevented only by a magical barrier crafted by Queen Mikoto; the barrier caused any Nohrian soldiers who crossed it to lose their will to fight. To counter this, Nohr's mages created the Faceless, constructs of flesh who lacked souls and free will, allowing them to retain their aggression beyond the barrier and attack Hoshido. However, the Faceless lacked the intelligence and coordination of a human army, limiting the damage they could inflict. However, as Corrin was brought back to Hoshido, Mikoto was killed by a hooded man, causing the barrier to dissipate. Birthright When war breaks out between Nohr and Hoshido, the Nohrian Army quickly attempt to get a firm grip on several nations, but their attempts are repelled by the Hoshidan Army. Corrin decides to capture Garon so they can negotiate for an end to the war, though this plan quickly fails as Zola, the Nohrian mage they had spared, betrayed them to Garon. Nohr is also revealed to have made an alliance with Mokushu, who assists the Nohrians in attempting to conquer Hoshido. With no other choice, they decide to kill Garon after all the suffering he has brought to the people. Corrin and the Hoshidan Army, searching for Ryoma, head to Cheve where they are assisted by Scarlet and her rebels. Knowing that they have no other choice to enter Nohr, they manage to rush one of the many forts guarding the Nohrian border and infiltrate the nation before Nohrian troops can pursue them. They slowly make their way to Windmire during their campaign, eventually arriving at Castle Krakenburg. Inside Castle Krakenburg, Corrin encounters Elise, who joins them, as she does not like war and wants to end it. They encounter Hans and Iago on the way and manages to slay them both. When they encounter Xander, he demands a fair one-on-one duel with Corrin, who honors his request. In the ensuing duel, as Xander is about to kill Corrin, Elise sacrifices herself, to everyone's shock. Corrin later defeats Xander in their duel, though he dies of his wounds shortly afterwards. Corrin later confronts Garon and kills him in the ensuing battle. With Garon's death, the war is finally over. Due to Xander's death and position as the Crown Prince, Camilla becomes Garon's successor. However, she felt uncomfortable with such a position, and relinquished it to Leo since she considered him far more fitting for such a hard task. Leo accepted such a position readily, and by the time Ryoma is coronated as King of Hoshido, he tells Corrin and his siblings that he already has plans to make Nohr flourish after witnessing their plight firsthand. Conquest When war breaks out, Garon sends Corrin out on various tasks to firm Nohr's hold over several territories, such as the port town of Dia, Notre Sagesse, and stopping a rebellion in Cheve. Corrin successfully completes all of these tasks, bringing more power to Nohr. Due to their numerous victories over the Hoshidan Army, Garon decides to begin his invasion of Hoshido, sending Corrin and their army to Hoshido by boat. After a brief moment of respite in Izumo, the invasion continues as planned. Corrin's army travels through the Eternal Stairway to reach Hoshido, as all other routes are heavily guarded. The Nohrian Army batters the Hoshidan Army in several decisive battles and quickly advance into the capital city. They later besiege Castle Shirasagi. They defeat all the Hoshidans inside, resulting in total victory. Shortly after this, the Nohrian Army becomes split into two factions; due to differing views. Corrin and their army overcome Garon's forces, killing the tyrannical Hans and Iago and later confronts Garon, where it is revealed that he is actually a monster after sitting on the throne that uncovers his true form. "Garon" is killed by Corrin, though a possessed Takumi appears after "Garon" dies, resulting in another battle. After this battle, Corrin manages to sever the connection that an unknown entity had over Takumi, bringing his body to peace and finally ending the war. Xander is crowned king of Nohr, and relinquishes hold of Hoshido so the two nations can rebuild in a time of peace. Revelation A truce between Nohr and Hoshido is made, with a treaty being made after by Xander and Ryoma. As with Conquest, the Nohrian Army becomes divided, with the royal children supporting Corrin, while Hans and Iago take their forces to kill them, but both fail. They eventually find the culprit, the Silent Dragon Anankos, and kill him, ending the war. At the end of the game, Xander and Ryoma decide to cede part of their lands for a newly formed Valla, with Corrin serving as their King or Queen depending on their gender, and Xander is crowned as the King of Nohr. If Corrin is female, she can potentially marry him and unite their kingdoms. Notable locations * Castle Krakenburg - The royal castle. * Northern Fortress - The fortress where Corrin was raised. * Clarkenstein - A villa located within the royal castle, in which the royal family lives. * Macarath * Woods of the Forlorn - A deep, dark, and dank forest teeming with Faceless. * Windmire - The capital city of Nohr. * Fort Dragonfall - A famous Nohrian stronghold said to be built using the remains of a dragon. * Demon's Falls * Mount Garou - where the Wolfskin tribe lives Family Tree |KA = |U = }} |U = |CA = |LE = |EL = }} |FO = }} Known people from Nohr Royalty *Garon - The cold and ruthless king of Nohr who intends to invade and rule over Hoshido. *Katerina - King Garon's first wife, late queen of Nohr and Xander's mother. *Arete - Azura's mother and second wife of King Garon. *Xander - The eldest prince of Nohr, a chivalrous and honorable Paladin who wields the legendary sword Siegfried. Becomes king after the events of Conquest and Revelation. *Camilla - The eldest princess of Nohr, a motherly and merciless Malig Knight. *Corrin - Adopted prince/princess, a sheltered royal kidnapped from Hoshido at a young age. *Azura - Princess of Nohr and Garon's stepdaughter, kidnapped and raised by Hoshido. *Leo - The youngest prince of Nohr, a studious Dark Knight who wields the legendary tome Brynhildr. Becomes king after the events of Birthright. *Elise - The youngest princess of Nohr, a cheerful and energetic Troubadour. Retainers *Jakob - An efficient but antisocial Butler serving Corrin. *Felicia - A clumsy yet hardworking Maid in service of Corrin. *Flora - Felicia's twin working for Corrin, a skilled Maid with a cold disposition. *Gunter - Corrin's caretaker, a strict and disciplined Great Knight. *Effie - Elise's subordinate, a protective and powerful Knight. *Arthur - Elise’s subordinate, an unlucky Fighter with a strong sense of justice. *Beruka - Camilla's subordinate, an emotionless Wyvern Rider and a former assassin. *Niles - Leo's subordinate, a flirty former Outlaw. *Peri - Xander's subordinate, a childish and bloodthirsty Cavalier. Other Nohrians *Silas - A loyal Cavalier who has known Corrin since childhood. *Nyx - An introverted, fortune telling Dark Mage who is older than she appears. *Scarlet - A crimson-armored Wyvern Lord from Cheve and the leader of a group of rebels that oppose Garon's rule. *Charlotte - A border guard, a crude Fighter who puts on an innocent act. *Benny - A border guard, a Knight who is kinder than he appears. *Keaton - An alpha of a pack of Wolfskins who refers types of garbage as treasure. *Iago - Garon's advisor and right hand man, a manipulative and cowardly Sorcerer. *Hans - A violent and ambitious Berserker working for Garon. *Zola - A Dark Mage and a master of illusion working for Garon. *Daniela - A Strategist sent to guard the Nohrian border. *Nichol - An apathetic Malig Knight who has a strong will to survive. *Candace - An Adventurer who is famous across Nohr. *Shade - A Dark Mage who debuted in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Etymology Anya literally means Dark Night in Japanese. Nohr appears to be a deformation of the french word Noir meaning Black. This refers back to Nohr's other name, the Black Knight Kingdom. Trivia *Nohr is based on feudal European kingdoms, but primarily draws certain aesthetic and cultural details, such as armor, architecture, and the emphasis on achieving glory, from the Roman and Greek empires. Furthermore, Stoneborn enemies have faces based on the Roman sculpture The Mouth of Truth, and the character of Xander is inspired by the legendary Alexander the Great, a Macedonian king and conqueror. **Other European elements vary, but include French etymologies (Nohr itself and several Nohrian characters) and Norse mythology (Nohrian divine weapons and several Tome names). **In addition to this, Nohr features themes reminiscent of Scotland, particularly noticeable in the soundtrack due to the music style, which includes bagpipes. *In-game, black roses represent Nohr. *All of the Nohrian royal siblings appear in classes with mounts. References Gallery Kingdom_of_Nohr_Official_Artwork.png|Official artwork of Nohr. Feif-nohr.jpg|Windmire, the Nohrian capital city. Castle Krakenburg is within the higher-walled, circular enclosure left of center. de:Nohr fr:Nohr Category:Locations Category:Nations